megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Our Moment
Our Moment is the opening theme for Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight. The track was composed by Ryota Kozuka, with vocals by Yumi Kawamura and Lotus Juice. OP Version Lyrics= Yeah, uh-huh, Uh-huh, been awhile, It's good to see you, how you been? Yeah, we're back! How long has it been? Hope I'm not dreaming, Looking good too aren't you, it's time to unwind. Eager to catch your smile, ain't shown it in a while. So set free the mind! Remember the times, How we laughed and joked around. (Yeah the soul is unbound!) It's party night! No need to hold back anymore. Only night. What are you waiting for? Vivid night. Let it all go and rock the floor! Come a little closer, lend your hand! (Burn my dread!) Don't need no words, we'll dance the night away together. Passing hours, embrace the feeling forever. It's all ours! Till the gradient sky signals closure. Come on, don't be shy now. Won't you take my hand? (Burn my dread) Been a long time coming, nothing but love baby, Going way back, back when we were bunch of teenagers. Things done changed, from back in the days, However things as tight as this never ever changes. Leaving y'all wasn't easy! But for the better good, much needed. Tonight's the night, reunite, party over here! No mass destruction needed! Wherever you are, we'll meet again. |-|Full Version Lyrics= Yeah, uh-huh, Uh-huh, been awhile, It's good to see you, how you been? Yeah, we're back! How long has it been? Hope I'm not dreaming, Looking good too aren't you, it's time to unwind. Eager to catch your smile, ain't shown it in a while. So set free the mind! Remember the times, How we laughed and joked around. (Yeah the soul is unbound!) It's party night! No need to hold back anymore. Only night. What are you waiting for? Vivid night. Let it all go and rock the floor! Come a little closer, lend your hand! (Burn my dread!) Don't need no words, we'll dance the night away together. Passing hours, embrace the feeling forever. It's all ours! Till the gradient sky signals closure. Come on, don't be shy now. Won't you take my hand? (Burn my dread!) Been a long time coming, nothing but love baby, Going way back, back when we were bunch of teenagers. Things done changed, from back in the days, However things as tight as this never ever changes. Leaving y'all wasn't easy! But for the better good, much needed. Tonight's the night, reunite, party over here! No mass destruction needed! Party over here, party over here, We're gonna show you how to party over here! Party over here, party over here, We're gonna rock yo party over here! Party over here, party over here, We're gonna show you how to party over here! Party over here, party over here, Let's go! What we all went through, In our days of youth wasn't so easy, you see. But it was the best year. Struggling, sweating, and weeping, Happiness we were seeking. It was always here. Remember the times, When our hands fell down hard, but we brought it back. Not always good but together made impact, Became a true pack, afterward to be exact. (Yup!) Blissful times, You always erased my doubt. That's what friendship's about! It's party night! No need to hold back anymore. Only night. What are you waiting for? Vivid night. Let it all go and rock the floor! Come a little closer, lend your hand! (Burn my dread!) Don't need no words, we'll dance the night away together. Passing hours, embrace the feeling forever. It's all ours! Till the gradient sky signals closure. Come on, don't be shy now. Won't you take my hand? (Burn my dread!) Felt forever, Nothing's holding me down. This beat got flying high off the radar. Bring the beat up, son never turn it down, Let's break the speakers, max out the fader! Tonight we are the sound invaders. Grind it out on the floor, mad flavors. DJ cutting it sharp like razors, So dance play hard with mad behavior! (Party over here, party over here, we're gonna show you how to party over here!) Here comes the light of day. (Party over here, party over here, we're gonna rock yo party over here!) Don't you worry baby, just believe. (Party over here, party over here, we're gonna show you how to party over here!) I'll spread my wings like a bird, (Party over here, party over here,) I'll come to see you so take my word! (Let it down!) Wherever you are, we'll meet again. Category:Songs Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight